A Day in the Life
by cowg9997
Summary: Sequel to "In My Head" and focuses mainly on James Howlett and Rachel Summers as they handle the last two years of High school and being put on a team. Along they way they face many challenges and through that will their friendship become something more? Can be read as a stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is a sequel to my story In My head. This is going to mainly focus around James and Rachel but there will be points of view from Logan, Emily, Jean, Scott, and maybe even Thea and others. This can be read as a stand-alone if you so desire but some of this would make more since if you read the first story. Thank you to all my readers and please feel free to review.**

**James's POV**

It's the first day back to school and while I love where I go to school I absolutely hate classes, I just find it boring. The only thing getting me through the day is mental conversations with my sister Thea and my best friend Rachel Summers. Both of them being telepaths has it's advantages. It's the first day of junior year and I can already tell it's going to get stressful. On top of classes I'm training to be put on a team in two years and that takes up a lot of time. Not only do I look just like my dad, I also inherited all of his powers. Just means I have to live up to his legacy I guess.

I'm sitting in science class listening to Storm drone on about who knows what when I hear Rachel's voice in my head.

"You know you could at least act like you are interested, Storm knows your not listening."

"Sorry just dreading combat class next."

"Because your parents like to push you, I know. They only do it cause they know you want to be put on a team. It's the same reason Charles works with me every week, so that we can be put on a team."

"Yeah…lets just pray that since it's the first day back they go easy."

"Again this is your dad we are talking about."

I look over to her and she smiles at me and we hear Storm clear her throat. I look over to her and she gives me a knowing look as to say I know what your doing, she probably does she knows all our tricks. After class the two of us walk down to the basement to the danger room and change before heading in. We are the first two in there and I see my parents standing there talking.

"How has class been today?" Ask my mom.

"The usual, nothing too eventful." I say back

"Uncle Logan on a scale from one to ten how hard are todays simulations?" Ask Rachel

"You know us darlin, straight out ten. Just want to see who trained over the summer and see what the new kids can do."

"Dad how much enjoyment do you get out of the first day of classes?" I say as Rachel and I begin to warm up.

"A tremendous amount, now keeping warming up, Em can you go see where everyone is?"

"Got it sweetheart." She says kissing him. After 18 years of marriage they still act like newly weds.

Class goes by fine, well I should say fine for a few of us everyone else has no idea what they are doing. To say my dad looks somewhat frustrated is an understatement. He makes us run the last simulations one more time before letting us go for the day. Rachel and I then make our way up to the library to work on homework. We plop down in one of the window seats and get to work.

"My parents have their work cut out for them." I laugh.

"Yeah…that was painful."

"Figured I'd give them some space before bringing that up."

"Good idea….What is Thea doing?"

I look over and see her sitting with Tony Starks kid, Anthony. Technically he isn't a mutant but they made an exception. The two of them are holding hands under the table and are practically face-to-face.

"Oh that…that is great." I snicker.

"Your dad might have a fit." She laughs.

"Anthony isn't a bad kid…his dad just annoys my mom."

" Are they dating, they were pretty close this summer."

"I don't know…I would be surprised if he has the guts to date Wolverines daughter. His dad may be Tony Stark but he takes after his mom."

"This is true." She laughs.

Just then I hear Thea's voice in my head.

"Mind your own business."

"Just watching out for you sis, you sure about him?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you." She laughs. 'Don't tell dad, I'm waiting till he is in a good mood."

"Just make sure you don't have his scent on you."

"Yeah whatever."

I get back to doing homework when Rachel's mom walks over to us.

"Hi aunt Jean." I say.

"Hi mom."

"Hey, do you two want to come train with the team, it would be good for you guys."

"When?" I ask.

"In about ten minutes."

"Alright." Says Rachel.

"I guess." I say.

"Alright, go suit up." She then looks over her shoulder and then back at us. "Is your sister purposely trying to piss your dad off." Laughs Jean.

"I'm not going to mess with that, she is digging her own hole, she can get out of it herself. He isn't a bad kid."

"I know, your mom just doesn't love his dad."

"Yeah well, she'll get over it."

As I walk past the two of them I pop the claws to intimidate him and it works. Rachel laughs and Thea gives me the death glare, whatever. Once I change I head down to the gym to find everyone else there.

"Alright now that everyone is here we are working on hand to hand combat today. Kitty and Bobby you guys are up first." Says Scott.

The two of them fight it out with Bobby pinning Kitty to the ground. He gets up to help her up and she takes his hand and pulls him down next to him. Everyone laughs before Scott looks at me.

"Alright James, you and Laura."

"What?" I ask nervously.

"You worried half pint?" Laughs Laura.

"No…It's just been a while." I say meeting her on the mat.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." She says meeting my gaze.

She lunges at me and I grab her arm and kick her legs out from under her. She kicks my legs and gets me on the floor. I roll over and pin her down before she wiggles out from under me and pins me in turn. I throw her off of me and finally get her pinned.

"Nice job kid."

"Well…you know." I smirk.

"Nice job James. Rachel you and Remy are up next." Says Scott.

She high fives me as we switch places and I go to stand next to my parents.

"That right there is why you and Rachel are being considered for the team." My dad says smiling.

"Good job sweetheart." My mom says.

"Thanks."

I watch Rachel fight Remy with ease; it goes back and forth for five minutes before he finally gets her pinned on the ground. She looks annoyed as she walks back over to stand next to me.

"I can never get him." She sighs

"Next time though, you go pretty close." I say back as my parents go to fight each other.

The two of them were trained well. It may not have been for the right reasons but because of it they can pretty much fight off anyone. In the end today my mom comes out the winner and she kisses my dad before getting off of him and walking over to Rachel and I my dad on her heels. After watching everyone else and going a round with Rachel we are excused to go get cleaned up for dinner and to finish homework. After dinner we are sitting in the game room watching a movie with some of the other kids when I realize how bored I am.

"I'm going down to the gym, want to come?" I ask Rachel.

"Yeah sure."

We head down there and for thirty minutes we fight each other. When we are done we go to the kitchen to get a snack were we find our parents sitting there.

"What are you two doing?" Ask my mom.

"We got bored watching the movie so we went to the gym instead." Says Rachel.

"You two did well today." Says Scott.

"Thanks." I say sitting down next to my dad.

"I wish the rest of your class had that motivation." Laughs my dad.

"Logan you and Emily seem to have a rough time at the beginning of the year." Laughs Jean.

"Mom it was so bad." Says Rachel.

"This is what I say every year and I will continue to say it until it sticks, just give it some time." Says Jean.

"Scott remember that year I whooped your ass, wait I need to be more specific, the year I whooped your ass the first day of school the year Logan and I get married." Laughs my mom. We are all laughing, as Scott looks annoyed.

"We don't need to talk about that." He sighs.

"Oh come on Scooter it was funny, you should have know what would happen if you made her mad." Says my dad smiling.

"Not a good person to fight when angry." I say.

"Hey James quick question, when did Thea start getting so close to Anthony Stark?" says my mom.

My dad chokes on his beer a little and I just sit there like a deer in the headlights not exactly sure how to answer. Jean and Rachel are snickering and Scott is smirking.

"Excuse me darlin, what did you just say?" Ask my dad.

"Your daughter is becoming fairly close with the Stark kid." Says my mom amused by his reaction.

"Oh so now she is just my daughter."

"If you are going to be protective of who she dates then with this stuff, yes." She laughs.

"Uh I don't know, they were pretty close in the library today but she didn't want to talk about it." I finally get out.

"Logan calm down." Says Jean.

"Scott you're this protective of Rachel aren't you." Says Logan.

"Yes!" says Rachel before her dad could answer.

"It's a dad thing." Says Scott.

"Dad all the boys in my class are scared to even talk to me." Says Rachel.

"Good, I'm doing something right then."

Just then Thea walks in and goes to the fridge to grab a snack before sitting down next to my dad.

"How's Anthony?" he ask casually.

"James are you kidding me right now." She says staring daggers at me.

"It was mom I swear."

"How did you know?" She asks my mom.

"He wasn't focused during combat, I was wondering why. You were the only thing he was thinking about." Says laughs.

"Mom!"

"Calm down. I'm fine with it because he is nothing like his dad. As much as I love his dad his attitude can be a bit much."

"And dad…?"

"It's fine…he better watch it though, I will use these." He says popping his adamantium claws.

"Dad!"

"Kidding sweetheart…totally kidding…kind of."

We sit there a while longer until we all decide to go to bed. I walk Rachel to her room.

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Night James." She says waving before going into her room.

I walk over to my room and read before turning in for the night excited for the coming school year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel's POV**

Two months in to school I realize how busy James and I are going to be. On top of homework we have team training, I have training with Charles, and we are going on our first mission soon, something that neither of us were expecting to happen but it did.

We are sitting out by the lake on a huge rock, it's one of our favorite spots in the school to do homework. We are quietly reading Romeo and Juliet for Lit class when I look up and he does that same smiling at me…I get an idea.

"Do you want to read it out loud, I'm almost done with the balcony scene but it could be fun."

"Sure, I just don't understand this at all." He laughs.

"Then this should help. I'm on Romeo's line."

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

"Th' exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it, and yet I would if were to give again."

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee. The more I have, for both are infinite."

And before I know what is happening…James is kissing me. I'm shocked for a moment but I kiss back, not entirely sure why but it feels right. He breaks away after a moment and looks down at the ground.

"That's not in the script." I laugh.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that…"

I'm not sure what hits me but I kiss him this time. I pull his head to mine and kiss him. After I break away he cracks a smile and I look at him.

"Did that feel good to you too?"

"Yeah…I've been wanting to do that for a few months but I didn't want to screw things up with you."

"James you could never do anything to screw things up with me. We have been friends way too long for that to happen, besides I kinda liked it."

" We aren't telling our parents about this are we?"

"Not yet…not until we know that this is…a thing I guess."

We sit there a while longer working on homework until I hear my mom's voice in my head.

"You and James suit up and then meet us in Charles office, we have a mission."

"Okay be there in 10." I turn to James. "Lets go suit up, first mission."

He pulls me and we walk up to the mansion before meeting in Charles office where the rest of the team is already sitting.

"Pretty standard stuff tonight guys, mutant protest out of hand. James and Rachel are coming with us tonight to see how they handle it. Any questions?"

No one says anything so Scott dismisses everyone but our parents tell Rachel and I to stay.

"You two need to stay close to someone at all times, you may have practice but this is your first mission, I don't want you getting hurt." Says Scott.

"At the very least stay with each other." Says my mom.

We both nod our heads before heading down to the blackbird to get into the city. Once there we break into small groups and try to settle everyone down. I go with James and Rogue to break up a cluster of several mutants fighting. James pops his claws and I can't help but smile. From behind I feel someone grab my arm and twist it. I see a girl not much older than me. I get out of it and hit her before she slams me on the ground. When I open my eyes I see her, and several copies of her circled around me, great she can duplicate. I focus on trying to figure out which one is the real her and when I do I lunge at her and tackler her to the ground. She pulls a knife out and it catches my cheek. I feel the blood running down my face.

"Bitch." I mutter under my breath.

"Get off me." She yells.

"Not a chance.

I manage to get the knife away from her and I get off of her. She tries to knock me down but I grab her and get her arms pinned behind her back.

"Now I suggest you leave before my friend over there with the claws comes over." I whisper in her ear.

She glares at me before running away from the protest. I whip what blood I can from my face and continue fighting until things clear up. I end up with Kitty and Bobby in the end but James is still with Rogue and Remy. When Bobby see's me he smirks.

"What happened to you kid?" he says still fighting.

"I got a knife pulled on me." I say while helping him.

When all is said and done we make our way back to the Blackbird when James see's me and makes his way over.

"What happened?" he says concerned.

"No big deal, some girl pulled a knife on me and my face got in the way." I laugh.

"Are you okay."?

"I'm fine, I'll just have my mom stich it up. We don't all heal like you." I say.

" Anything else?"

"Nope I'm fine, relax."

"Just making sure." He says smiling at me.

That's when I see my parents with Uncle Logan and Aunt Emily.

"Hi." I say cheerfully.

"Rachel what happened?" Ask my mom inspecting my cheek.

"A girl with a knife happened, could you stitch it up for me?"

"Yeah, anything else?"

"Nope."

"James you doing okay." Ask Uncle Logan.

"Yup, nothing too hard."

"Good work you two." Says my dad smiling at the two of us.

Once we get on my mom pulls out the first aid kit and sits next to me, James on the other side of me. She pours something on a towel before putting it to the cut to disinfect it, it stings…a lot. So much so that I hiss in pain a little. I feel James grab my hand and I squeeze it in thanks.

"She got you good Rach." Says my mom.

"How deep is it?"

"About and inch, does it hurt?"

"Well now it does, I think I was a little preoccupied to notice it till now."

She smiles at me before she starts to stitch it up; it hurts but not as much as whatever she put on it. I know I need to get used to this if I'm going to be on the team. When she is done she puts a bandage over it and then goes to sit up front with my dad and Storm leaving James and I alone in the back. I lean my head on his shoulder and he puts an arm around me and kisses my head. I open my eyes to make sure no one is watching and then close them again.

"Carful who is watching." I warn him in my mind.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." He says back.

It's nice being able to talk in our minds.

"Do you think your mom suspected anything?"

"No, we are best friends, grabbing my hand was nothing out of the usual. She might just think you were trying to help."

"Okay…so far so good." He laughs.

"Worrywart." I laugh.

"Whatever." He says.

When we land my dad tell the two of us that we can go upstairs and skip debrief. James walks me to my room as per usual but this time before I go in I turn around a peck his lips.

"Goodnight James." I whisper.

"Night Rach." He says kissing me back.

I deepen it and he presses me against the wall. We stay that way for another moment before I put both hands on his chest and look at him.

"We should go to bed." I say smiling.

"Mhm…" He smirks.

"Dork." I say

"Nerd." He retorts.

"Okay I'm going into my room, your going to go to your room and we are going to see each other in the morning."

"Yup." He whispers in my ear before kissing my neck.

"Stop making it hard to leave." I say.

He kisses me one more time "I'm leaving now."

"Okay." I say staring into his crystal blue eyes…his perfect crystal blue eyes.

I watch him walk down the hall. He turns around to smile at me before he keeps walking. I walk into my room and when the door closes I lean against the door and breath deep. My best friend just stole my heart; I may never get it back.

**James's POV**

A month of sneaking around, that's how far we get. No one questions us going anywhere just the two of us because it isn't out of the norm for us. We usually go to the lake and sit on our rock, it's our spot.

We are sitting there one night after dinner, watching the stars when I hear a noise from the woods. We both site up when my uncle comes out of the woods. I stand up and pop my claws.

"Creed." I growl.

"Now that's no way to greet your uncle is it."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in, you look just like your dad. Where is that sister of yours?"

"None of your business." I say. Rachel is standing beside me and I pray she is contacting someone.

"Ah Rachel, how's it going." He says walking closer.

"It'll be better once you leave." She says glaring daggers in him.

"Everyone is on their way down, we just need to hold him off a little longer." She says to me mentally.

I nod at her before I notice Creed about to lunge at her. I jump in front of her before he can get to her and his has me pinned down. He runs his claws down my arm making them bleed.

"James!" I hear her scream.

"Rach go up to the house." I say.

"Ah ah not so fast pretty one."

He grabs her and pins her to a near by tree. She tries to kick him but ends up with a nasty gash running down her leg.

"Rachel don't struggle, it'll only make it worse." I yell out to her trying to regain enough composure to get to her.

"Oh you smell like him, young love how cute." He whispers in her ear, it makes me sick how close he is to her.

"Let her go Creed." I yell getting closer.

"Hold on I'm not done."

"Yes you are."

"I'm done when I say we are done." He says turning around and punching me square in the face.

I fall over onto my back and I hear Rachel scream. It's not a scream of fear; it's one of pain. I am able to raise my head just enough to see him cutting her from shoulder to shoulder. Just then I see my dad lunge at Victor trying to keep Rachel out of the crossfire.

"Leave the kids alone Victor." My dad growls out.

"Aw but it's so much more fun than messing with you." He smiles.

My dad growls at him before pinning him down with his claws. Victor gets his claws in my dad's stomach. They are ripping each other apart. I sit up a little and see Rachel leaning against the tree, blood pouring down her arms and her legs. She is crying. Before I can get to her Aunt Jean comes running down with Laura, Scott, and my mom not far behind. Laura and Scott go to help my dad while Jean helps Rachel up. My mom gets to me and helps me up.

"Are you okay?"

"In the process of healing. Mom he hurt Rachel."

She looks over to see Rachel and looks angry. "Your dad is taking care of it, we are going to the lab."

Bobby meets us half way and picks Rachel up, she cant walk. I have ever seen her in this much pain and it kills me. I'm healed by the time we get to the house but my mom still makes me go to the lab. Once in the lab Bobby sets Rachel down and Hank and Jean start to clean her wounds and stitch them up and bandage them. She screams when they clean them and every part of me wants to hold her but I cant…not yet anyway. Just then my dad and Scott come in. Scott goes right over to Rachel to see what he can do to help and my dad stops in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

I hear Rachel scream again and I cringe. My dad pulls me out into the hallway. My mom is trying to help Rachel too so it's just the two of us. I punch the wall, I couldn't help her.

"James she is going to be fine, I need you to calm down."

"I had to sit there and watch your stupid brother hurt my best friend and I couldn't help her dad, I just had to sit there and watch." I say nearly crying. I don't cry, what is happening to me.

My dad pulls me into a hug "I don't expect you to be able to fight him off yet, you did the best you could, you need to know that."

I can still hear her screaming and crying and I sink to the floor, it's tearing me apart.

"How long James?" Asks my dad.

"What?"

"You two have always been close but lately you have been inseparable. How long since this became more than a friendship?" He knows…

"A month…" I manage to get out. "How did you know?"

"The way you look at her, it's the same way I look at your mom." He says sitting down next to me. "She looks at you the same way you know." He says smiling.

Just then the door to the lab opens and Scott comes out.

"James she is asking for you. Logan can I talk to you real quick."

I look at my dad "Go ahead bud, we will be in soon."

I get up and walk in to see Jean finishing the bandages while my mom and Hank clean up. Rachel is sitting up but looks like she is in a lot of pain. I walk over to her and Jean smiles at me.

"I'm all done. I'm going to get you some pain meds I'll be right back." She says kissing the top of Rachel's head. She just nods before looking at me.

There is so much pain in her eyes. She grabs my hand and pulls me close enough to her that she can lay her head on my chest. I protectively put both of my arms around her and set my head on top of hers without hurting her. I move one hand up and down her back trying to comfort her.

"Your okay, they took care of him." I whisper.

"Don't leave me." She says so softly I can barley hear it.

"Never." I whisper

"It hurts."

"I'm so sorry Rach, I'm so sorry."

I feel her tears staining my shirt but I don't care I just sit there and hold her. We stay that way for a while. When she pulls away she looks at me. Her eyes red and puffy with tears still streaming down her face. I gently wipe them away with my thumb. I look over to see my parents, Scott, and Jean looking at us and smiling. I look back at Rachel and whisper in her ear.

"They know."

"How?" she says quietly.

"Subtlety is not our strongest suit I guess."

The four of them walk over and my dad kisses the top of Rachel's head.

"How you doing sweetheart?" he asks.

"I hate your brother."

"So does everyone else." He laughs.

That makes her smile a little, the smile I love so much. I grab her hand and rub it with my thumb.

"All I'm going to say about this is this, you two are friends before anything else, don't let anything get in the way of that." Says my mom.

"We can talk more about this later." Says Scott smirking.

"Bed?" Ask Jean.

"Yeah." Says Rachel quietly.

Scott picks her up since she can't exactly walk and crutches are an issue because of the cut across her chest. We all walk up together but go our separate ways. Rachel is practically asleep by the time we get upstairs. I head to my room quietly after saying goodnight to my parents. Thea is standing outside my room when I get there.

"What are you doing?" I ask tiredly.  
"What happened?"

"Dear uncle Victor came to visit, Rachel got caught in the crossfire. Can we talk about this tomorrow when I don't feel like I'm going to fall over?"

"Yeah." She kisses my cheek and then walks towards my parent's room probably to ask them more questions.

I shower before turning the lights off and laying in bed. No matter how hard I try I can't go to sleep. Thirty minutes later I hear Rachel's voice in my head.

"Hey."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I woke up a few minutes ago, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, just worried about you."

"I'll be fine in a few weeks. I should probably go to sleep."

"Rachel."

"Hm"

"I love you."

"I love you too James." I smile to myself.

"Go to sleep I'll see you in the morning, let me know if you need anything." I say.

"Okay."

Our conversation ends there, but it's a good way to end it. It's a good ending to a shitty night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel's POV**

The nightmares start a few days later. I don't remember anything from the first one but one moment I'm asleep and the next my parents are in my room both trying to wake me up.

"Rach it's okay calm down." My mom says pulling me into her.

I'm breathing heavily and sweat is sticking to my forehead. They eventually get me to calm down and they get me back to sleep.

This continues but they get worse every night. One night I have one that I can't even talk about it and when my dad comes in the room I move off the bed and into the corner of my room away from him, I don't register that it's him. My mind keeps telling me its Creed. My mom is right behind him but when she tries to help me I curl myself further into the corner. My mind can't tell dreams from realty. They both leave and I'm breathing heavily and shaking and crying. I can't gain control of myself. A few minutes later someone else comes in the room, it's James. It doesn't matter how much I hit him and scratch him he takes it until I realize it's him. I didn't remember anything before realizing it was him, they told me everything the next day. When I realize who it is I throw my arms around him. I don't notice the rest of the team standing in the doorway my mind is focused on James.

"Your okay. I've got you." He keeps whispering in my ear.

He is holding me tight and rubbing my back. I just keep crying still not able to fully control myself.

"I hurt you." I say still crying.

"You can't hurt me, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay, you're going to be okay." He whispers.

He kisses my cheek before pulling me into his lap and holding me, he just sits there and holds me. I'm feeling so broken but he is slowly putting me back together by just holding me. He doesn't try to ask me about it he just lets me cry. I eventually stop shaking enough to look to the doorway, everyone still standing there, they all look sad. I look back at James.

"Did I wake everyone up?"

"Don't worry about that right now." He says putting his hand on my cheek and rubbing it with his thumb. I lay my head in the crook of his neck and he keeps rubbing my back.

Once I calm down enough I stand up and walk over to the door. My dad pulls me into his arms.

"I'm sorry dad." I whisper.

"Don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong, we are just worried about you." He says kissing my head. I then hear Laura speak up.

"You two should not have had to deal with that yet. Creed is violent and screws with your mind. I'm sorry Rach."

" It'll get better." Says Emily.

Everyone is nodding in agreement. In that moment I was more thankful for my family than I ever had been before.

"Thank you guys. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's ok chéri, ain't nothing you can do about it." Says Remy smiling at me.

"Your alright sugah." Says Rogue.

"Alright lets go back to bed." Says Jubes before taking Shawn's hand and leading him back to their room.

Everyone heads back except Logan, Emily, James, and my parents.

"We'll give you two a minute." Says my mom.

I turn around and gratefully fall into James's open arms.

"I'm having them too." Says James after a minute. "They are all about you."

"I don't even know what mine are about, I can never remember."

"That's probably for the best."

"Why didn't you tell me about yours?"

"Cause you're dealing with yours, I didn't want to worry you."

"Did you have one tonight?"

"I was already up when I heard you scream from my room. I figured your parents had it until your mom came to get me. She knew I could get through to you."

"Thank you."

"Anytime." He says kissing my head. "My mom has them too sometimes." He says.

"I knew that, I just didn't know they were that bad. James I had no idea who anyone was. I though every person who walked in here was him."

"How did you figure out it was me?"

"I knew once you started taking every punch I threw at you, my mind cleared up a little."

"You should have your mom block the memories for right now, you need sleep."

"Only if you promise to do the same, you need it just as much as I do."

"Deal." He kisses me softly before picking me up and putting me in bed. "I love you, get some sleep, I'm right down the hall if you need me." He says kissing the top of my head.

"Love you too."

He walks out and my mom walks in after he leaves.

"Better?"

"For right now, can you block out the memories…just for right now?"

"Of course." She says running her fingers through my hair. "Is James okay?"

"He is having them too."

"That's what Logan told me. His aren't as bad though. You had no idea who we were did you."

"No."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She kisses the top of my head before looking at me. "Lay down, I'll block them out."

I do as she tells me and within seconds I'm asleep getting much needed sleep.

When I wake up in the morning I shower before limping downstairs, my leg still not fully healed. I grab breakfast before going to sit in between James and Thea who is sitting next to Anthony.

"Hey." Says James.

"Hi." I say quietly kissing his cheek.

"Did you get some sleep?"

"Yeah, how bout you?"

"Yeah I did."

"Good."

The two of us eat in silence not because we don't want to talk but because we know that right now silence is what we need. After breakfast we decide to go down to the lake since it's Saturday. We walk down there hand in hand but I stop a few yards from the rock. There is still blood from the other night.

"Rach it's ok." James whispers in my ear.

"I know…"

We go and lay on the rock, his arm around me and my head on his chest. We stay that way for a while just enjoying each other's company, it being the only thing we need right now.

**Thea's POV**

After breakfast James and Rachel disappear to the lake and I let them go knowing it's what they need right now. I look to Anthony.

"I'm going to the green house to help Storm, you going to be okay?" I laugh.

"Yeah, you go do that. I'll see you later." He says kissing my cheek before getting up.

I hear my dad growl from across the room.

"Relax dad, that's as far as we have gotten." I say to him mentally.

"It better be, still doesn't make me feel better."

"I love you." I laugh before getting up and heading to the green house to spend some quality time with Ororo, I always go to her when I need someone to talk to.

I walk in and see her tending to some flowers but when she sees me she drops what she is doing and hugs me.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hi." I say before picking up some tools to help.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, I'm just worried about James and Rachel."

She sighs before answering. "We all are. All we can do is be here to support them."

"Ororo I have never heard James or Rachel scream like that and last night I was so scared for them. It scared me."

She puts down her tools again and puts her hand on my arms and looks at me. They will be okay over time." She then runs a hand through my hair. "Oh to be young and innocent, hold onto that as long as you can." She says.

"Why did my dad's brother have to be a monster?"

"He is no monster, he is a coward. He preys on the week because he knows he will loose otherwise. You remember that."

"Have you ever had to fight him?"

"No but I have had my fair share of uneven fights. We don't need to dive into that right now though." She says smiling at me. "Now tell me about Anthony."

"So my dad told you about that huh?" I say smiling and turning back to the garden.

"He may have mentioned it." She laughs.

"Lets just be thankful for his sake that he takes after his mom more than his dad." I laugh.

"Well I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks."

After finishing in the greenhouse I go down to the lab to say hi to Hank. Jean is down there as well.

"Hey Thea. Have you seen Rachel?"

"She and James were down at the lake, I saw them on my way back up."

She smiles and then nods. 'Thanks sweetheart."

I walk over to Hanks station and pull up a stool and sit across from him. He looks up from his microscope and smiles at me.

"Hello my dear. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Here is a more pressing question, how is your brother?"

"I don't know, he doesn't really want to talk about it, at least not to me. He and Rachel are keeping to themselves."

"Give it time Thea, he needs someone who knows what it's like right now. He will talk when he is ready." He says smiling at me. "The same goes for Rachel. She isn't even really talking to her parents about it right now. They will open up eventually."

"I know…I just worry about them."

"We all do. They will be fine, in a few months it will seem like a distant memory."

"Yeah your right."

"Now tell me, when did you start dating Anthony Stark?"

"My dad can't keep his mouth shut can he?"

"He loves you." Hank laughs.

"Ugh." I lay my head down on the table, a little too hard. "Ow." I laugh raising my head. Hank starts laughing too. "It hurt, don't laugh, you're a doctor."

"You can be so clumsy sometimes." He laughs. "I don't know where you got it from." He is right neither one of my parents is clumsy.

My mom walks in a few minutes later and kisses my head.

"Have you seen your brother?"

"Lake with Rachel, I would leave them alone for right now." I say. "Where is dad?"

"Danger room with Scott and Pitor…Why?"

"Did he shout from the rooftop that I was dating Anthony? I swear the whole team knows."

She laughs "Oh that…you know him, he just needed to get some stuff off his chest."

"Yeah whatever."

I get off my stool and walk around to kiss Hank on the cheek before heading upstairs to hang with some of my friends. I need to act like a kid while I still can.

**James's POV**

After sitting by the lake for a few hours we decide to go up to the library. We sit and read in one of the window seats. Rachel has her head on my shoulder and is barley awake. Kitty walks up a few minutes later, Rachel now asleep. She sits on the edge and looks at me.

"How are you doing?"

"Good."

"James how are you really doing?"

"Im scared. I'm scared he is going to come and take her from me." I say glancing at Rachel.

"Your dad is doing everything in his power to make sure he is behind bars for as long as possible."

"I know, it's just fresh in my mind."

"It'll get better, it helps to talk."

"I guess."

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to both Bobby and I are always open, that goes for everyone else on the team."

"Thanks Kitty."

"No problem. You may want to take sleping beauty over there up to her room."

"I don't want to move her."

"Good point…Okay I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I continue reading for another 45 minutes before Rachel wakes up. She turns her head to the side like her neck is stiff.

"Ow…that was a mistake." She laughs.

"Sorry I didn't want to move you, I figured you could use the sleep."

"Thanks…Whatcha reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet, still not done with it."

"The ending is sad."

" That's why it's called a tragedy smarty pants." I laugh.

"Shut up." She says hitting me and laughing.

"There's that laugh I love so much." I smile at her.

"And the smile I love so much." She says before kissing me.

Just then Thea walks over and Rachel and I scoot over so that she can sit with us. She sits next to me and I pull her into a hug.

"Hey sis."

"Hi. What are you guys up to?"

"Just reading. You doing okay?"

"Yeah…you guys?"

"Better, thanks for asking." I say kissing her head

She smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. I have my two favorite girls next to me, everything feels good, better than they have since the attack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel's POV**

A few weeks later my mom tells me she can finally take my stitches so James and I go down to the lab during study hall where my mom is waiting on us. I sit down and James sits down next to me. My mom begins to unwrap my leg to take those out first. When it's all unwrapped I look down at it. It runs from my mid thigh all the way down to my mid calf, he got me good. It looks healed for the most part but parts of it are still pretty red.

"Does it still hurt to walk on?" ask my mom grabbing the scissors and starting. It feels weird.

"I little. When I stretch it out on sit a certain way it hurts and then throbs for a few minutes after. Bending my knee is still a problem too."

"Yeah I'm going to say no training for another week."

"Mom how bad is the scar going to be?"

"For a while pretty noticeable but it's going to fade in the next few months. You are barley going to be able to tell after that."

"He got you good Rach." Says James.

"I look like Frankenstein.' I laugh. "The one up here doesn't help that either." I say point to my chest.

"You're beautiful." He whispers in my ear. I feel my cheeks go red and my mom smiles but doesn't say anything.

Once she finishes with my leg she wraps it back up just for today and then moves to my chest. It starts at the top of my shoulder and moves in a straight line all the way to my other shoulder.

"This one healed nicely."

"Don't flatter yourself mom." I laugh.

"Whatever. Try to sit still I don't want to accidently get you with the scissors." She says.

I sit as still as a statue and when she finishes she tapes some bandages where needed and then looks at me.

"Alright your done, get back to class you two."

"Bye mom."

"Bye sweetheart."

James and I walk back up to the library where we sit in our usual spot to work on homework. I stretch my legs out so that they are hitting James's hip and I pull out my books to work on homework. When we are dismissed I pack my stuff up before swinging my legs to touch the ground. James does the same and he stands up and grabs my hand to pull me up. We walk hand in hand down to the danger room. I kiss his cheek before heading up to the control booth to watch class. When I get up there I sit next to Emily.

"Did your mom take the stitches out?"

"Yup, she said it would be another week before I could start training though."

" At least it's not more than that." She laughs. "And they leg is okay? Victor can be kinda nasty."

"It hurts when I bend it and stretch it out too much but other wise it's fine."

"Good. Are the dreams getting better?"

"I haven't had one in a week so I would say yes. How long does it usually take you?"

"A few weeks at least, depend on the situation. Sometimes things trigger them too, it can't be helped I guess."

We sit there a little longer and wait for Logan to come up to start the simulations. When he does he sits on the other side of Emily and speaks over the intercom.

"Okay everyone remember follow James's lead, he is in charge for this one, work as a team." He then looks at me. "Your fellow classmates need to learn to listen."

"So I've noticed." I laugh.

"Did your mom say how much longer your out for."

"A week."

"I'm counting down the days kid."

"Me too." I laugh.

James does take charge and ends up being the only one pulling his weight. Logan leans back in his chair and sighs.

"They are done, I can't do this right now. Alright everyone out, if you can't make it work then go do something else but I'm not going to sit here and watch you goof around."

"I'm asking Laura to come in tomorrow." Says Emily.

"If they wanted me to get pissed they could have just asked." Says Logan.

Just then the door opens to reveal James.

"Dad they're a mess."

"You don't think I know that. I thought you taking charge would help but I guess not, Thanks for trying bud."

"No problem. Rachel want to go to the library?"

"Yup."

I get up and he grabs my hand and the two of us go back up there. We sit there for and hour before I finish homework. When I'm done I lean my head on James's shoulder and watch him sketch. It doesn't seem like he is the artist type but he is really good, he only sketches on occasion though. Right now he is working on a bird.

"It's beautiful."

"It's okay I guess."

"What other one's have you done recently?"

He flips through the book until I make him stop on one.

"Is that me?"

"Yeah…"

"When did you do that?"

"A month ago when we were down at the lake."

My head is almost profile; I must have been looking at the lake. The wind must have been blowing because my hair is a little messy but he made it look pretty. I run my hand across it.

"James…"

"I know I didn't do a very good job with it, I couldn't get your eyes right."

I sit up and look at him. "James it's amazing, why didn't you show me this sooner?"

"I wanted to finish the details and then I just forgot."

I kiss him before looking at him. "You have a gift."

"Well that's kinda why we go to school here." He laughs.

"Besides that." I laugh.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"And I love you." He says kissing my head.

"I love you too." I say leaning my head on his shoulder again.

That night my dreams are filled with good memories, something that I haven't seen in a while.

**James's POV**

A few months later everything feels back to normal, well as normal as things can get around here. Rachel and I have gone on a few more missions and we are getting used to it. My parents pulled the two of us from combat class, they were sick of us being the only two doing things so now we just watch from the control room. I'm glad when Christmas break roles around. Most of the students go home which means more alone time with Rachel and hanging with the team…my family.

One night over break I'm in my room trying to wrap Rachel's present when there is a knock on the door, it's Rachel.

"Hey." I say.

"I have a surprise for. Meet me downstairs in five minutes and dress warm."

"Okay…"

I throw on my coat and some gloves and a beanie and some boots before heading downstairs where I see Rachel in similar attire.

"Where are we going?"

"The backyard, come on."

She pulls me outside where I see that the giant fountain in the backyard is frozen solid. It's cold enough for snow but now cold enough to freeze it like that.

"How…?"

"I had Bobby do it a few minutes ago, we are ice skating."

"Are you sure about this?" I laugh.

"Of course I am now let's go."

A few minutes later we are both on the ice and surprisingly I'm not falling everywhere.

"How'd you come up with this?"

"I don't know, it just seemed like a good idea."

I grab her hand and we go around a few times before she lets go and starts doing tricks, god knows where she learned it. I'm right behind her when she turns around to face me and almost falls backwards. I catch her in the nick of time and we stay like that for a few seconds just looking at each other.

"My hero." She whispers before kissing my softly.

Just then I hear cat calling from the balcony upstairs and I look up to see pretty much the whole team standing up there watching us…great. If it's a show they want, it's a show they are going to get. I straighten the both of us before I kiss her back. When we break away I notice it's started snowing so I look up to Storm and smile at her in thanks, nice touch.

"I'm glad we did this." I say to her.

"Mhm." She smiles. "They are still standing there aren't they?"

"Yup." I laugh.

"Nosey….are our parents up there?"

" Yup. No privacy with them."

"We can't be trusted." She snickers.

"I know we are such bad kids."

"Parent error." She laughs.

I start laughing too when by accident we both fall flat on our butts, this makes us laugh even harder.

"We are such dorks." She manages to say in between laughs."

" Speak for yourself." I laugh back.

"Hey." She says hitting my arm.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

This gets her into another fit of laughter. "Shut up."

"Are you two just going to sit there or are you going to come in?" yells Laura.

"You know what this ice is pretty comfy, I might just sit here." I yell to her.

"Smartass." She yells back.

" Do you kiss Piotr with that mouth?"

"I don't know why don't you get up here and I'll show you."

"Laura I do not need to watch you and your boyfriend make out."

" Yeah whatever." She says. She turns to him and full on starts making out with him. No control with that one.

When I look back to Rachel I notice her face is red, it is getting cold.

"Lets go inside, it's getting cold."

"Sounds good."

I pull her up before we put our shoes back on and head inside where everyone is now gathered for dinner.

"You two sure looked like you were having fun." Says Thea.

"Don't be jealous." I say.

"I'm not." She laughs.

I sit down next to Laura and stare at her.

"Your funny you know that." I say.

"I'm just teasing you, I still see you guys as tiny tots."

"Yeah whatever." I laugh.

Rachel comes and sits down next to me. "I didn't realize how cold it was until we came in." she laughs.

I wrap an arm around her. "Better?"

"Much."

Just then Scott sits down across from me. Rachel sits up quickly and I scoot over a little to leave some room. He just starts laughing. Jean sits down next to him and hits his arm and that gets him to shut up.

"I could just go back to calling you snot." I laugh.

"I'm sure your dad would love that." He says.

"The only reason that stuck was because your dad encouraged it." Says my mom sitting down next to Jean.

"Yeah it was funny." Laughs my dad.

This banter goes on for the rest of dinner between everyone. The rest of the night we just hang out until I get away to finish with Rachel's gift. I bought her a necklace but the other part of it is a charcoal drawing. Thea took a picture of us a few months ago the catch is that we had no idea she was taking pictures. So when she showed me a picture of the two of us sitting across from each other on the rock holding hands and looking at each other I decide to make a copy of it and frame in for her.

I'm not quiet done with it so I pull it out in order to put the finishing touches on it. I'm still working on it when there is a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"Thea."

"Come in."

She opens the door and then shuts it behind her and walks over to my desk.

"James that's amazing."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I think so, she is going to love it."

"Thanks. Have you talked to Anthony recently."

"Before dinner. He was in the gym with Steve so we didn't talk long but I think mom and dad are letting me go out for New Years so I'll see him then."

"Surprising." I laugh.

"Aren't you guys going to the cabin?"

"Yeah, with the Rachel, Jean, and Scott."

"Yeah I'm definitely going to the city then."

"Good choice." I laugh.

"Alright well I was just coming to see what you were doing, Rachel was looking for you but I'll tell her your busy."

"Thanks Thea."

"No problem."

I sit there a few more hours finishing it before I go to bed for the night.

The next day I'm sitting in the game room with Rachel, Jubilee, and Laura all four of us bored. We are all just staring at each other when I get an idea.

"Jubes didn't you say you glitter bombed my dad one time?"

"Yeah…why?"

"I think we should do it again."

"Are you trying to get grounded?" ask Rachel.

"He wouldn't ground me, plus it's break there are no students here to laugh. Jubilee on the other hand made the mistake of doing it during the school year."

"I have glitter in my room." Says Jubes.

"Why?" ask Laura.

"For occasions such as this…I have been saving it. The best part is it's pink."

"Perfect." I say.

We go to Jubes room and then head to the gym where my dad is with my mom. The four of us fill up a bucket with pink glitter and place it on the floor. When I know he is about to walk out we have Rachel levitate it and when the door opens it she dumps it all over him. It takes him a second to realize what happened but when he does we all start laughing as quietly as possible.

"Em is Jubes down here?" he says.

"And Laura, Rachel, and your son."

"Might as well come out." He yells.

I'm the first one to do it and when he see's me he starts run after me. I run away and before I can do anything he has me pinned to the ground and is shaking glitter all over me.

"Figured you might want this back." He laughs.

"Your face was priceless."

"I hope you know what you have started. It's never worth it."

"It's always worth it."

That started what would become a five-day prank war between pretty much the rest of the team and the four of us. A little friendly competition never hurt anyone.

When Christmas Eve rolls around we all pretty much relax. Rachel and I are sitting in our usual spots in the library exchanging our gifts. She is sitting across from me with her legs tucked under her. She hands me mine first.

"It's nothing fancy but I thought you would like it." She says before I open it.

The first part of it is some new sketching supplies, which I really needed but the second part is a photo album of the two of us. It starts from when we were younger and goes all the way up to a few weeks ago.

"This is great." I say smiling at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I love it."

"Good."

I then pull out hers and I hand it to her.

"I hope you like it."

She silently unwraps the necklace and when she takes the lid off she smiles at it. It's a silver chain with an infinity charm on it.

"This is perfect." She whispers.

"I'll help you put it on if you want."

"Yeah."

I take it from her and reach around her neck to clasp it.

"I love it."

"Open the other one."

She opens it and gasp.

"When did you do this?"

"I have been working on it for a few weeks, Thea took the picture."

"James this is incredible. Every little detail is perfect."

"So you like it?"

"I love it."

She sets it aside and leans in to kiss me. I pull her closer to me and deepen it. When we are done she comes and sits right next to me and we sit there quietly watching the snow fall.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too." She says before wrapping her arms around me. I pull her closer to me and by the time we decide to head upstairs we had almost fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel's POV**

The day after Christmas we head up to the cabin with the Howlett's minus Thea and as soon as we get there James and I decide to go on a walk having done it many times before.

"I forgot how cold it gets up here." I say pulling my beanie down.

"It's not that bad."

"My ears are just cold." I laugh.

"Can't help you there." He laughs.

Just then we come across a tree that is perfect for climbing. Despite the snow I want to do it.

"I'm climbing it." I say.

"I'm staying down here in case you slip." He smirks.

"Alright party pooper."

Two minutes later I make a wrong step and slip, luckily James catches me. Once over the shock I start laughing.

"I told you." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"It seemed like a good idea, I forgot about ice."

"Mhm I see that."

"I get it now put me down we should probably head back, it's getting dark."

We make our way back to the cabin and by the time we get out front I get the perfect idea. I fall behind a little and make a snowball to throw at James.

"Hey James."

"What?" he asks right as I throw it. It hits him right in the face. "Oh you're going to pay for that." He laughs.

He bends down to make one and so do I. We keep throwing them at each other back and forth before he comes over and tackles me into the snow.

"James it's cold." I laugh.

"Should have thought about that before you pelted me in the face with snow." He whispers in my ear.

"Maybe this is what I wanted all along." I whisper back.

He raises his head to look me in the eyes and I sit up a little and kiss him. Once we break apart he looks at me again.

"You really thought this through didn't you." He smirks.

"I have my moments."

Just then I hear the door open and James gets off of me and sits down on the ground Luckily it's just his dad.

"Rach I saw that don't try to hide it." He laughs.

"Yeah uh…. Can you keep that on the down low."

"If you two come in for dinner no one has to know."

"Come on." Says James standing up and giving me his hand.

Just as we are about to go inside he stops us.

"You two better watch yourselves, can't promise your dad's not going to kill James." Laughs Logan.

"Yeah but your going to be super awesome and not say a thing and in return we behave ourselves." I say.

"You got it, now go change your soaking wet."

I walk in the house and my dad looks at me.

"Did you jump in the lake or something your soaking wet?"

"Fell in the snow and didn't get up for a bit." I laugh.

"Go change dinner is almost ready." He says back.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I say kissing his cheek before running upstairs.

I change into a flannel and some leggings before going back downstairs. After dinner we watch a movie before the parents decide to go to bed. James and I are just lying on the couch with a fire in the fireplace. I'm half asleep with my head on his chest and he is rubbing my back.

"I should probably go upstairs." I say sleepily. James volunteered to take the couch.

"Just a few more minutes." He whispers.

"You win."

"I always do."

A few minutes later I begrudgingly untangle myself from his arms and kiss him before getting off the couch.

"Goodnight."

"Night." He says back.

I climb the stairs and change into a t-shirt and shorts before curling under the covers and going to bed.

On New Years Eve James and I are sitting in the porch with hot chocolate on the porch swing when James's phone rings.

"It's Thea." He smiles as he answers it. "Hey sis your on speaker phone, I'm with Rachel."

"Hi Thea." I say.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to call and see what you were up to, I miss you guys."

"Just sitting on the porch swing with hot chocolate, we miss you too." He says.

"Are you going out with Anthony?" I ask.

"His dad is having a party at the tower so we are going to hit that for a little while after that we are just going to hang out."

"Is he behaving?" Ask James, big brother protection.

"Are you?" she retorts.

I snicker and he glares at me "Wouldn't you like to know." He says back."

"He is being a gentleman, more that I can say for you." She laughs.

"Your dad and mine are keeping him in check, don't worry." I say.

"Good." Laughs Thea. "Oh wait Anthony just walked in hold on two seconds." And we do. "Anthony it's James and Rachel, say hi."

"Hi guys." He says cheerfully, he is a good kid."

"Hi Anthony." I say.

"Hey Anthony, take good care of my sister tonight." Says James.

"You got it." He says back.

"Alright well you two go have fun and be careful. Love you Thea." Says James.

"I love you too, tell mom and dad I'll call later. Bye Rachel."

"Bye." I say.

With that James hangs up and I look at him.

"She is so lucky to have you." I say.

"You have me too." He says back.

"I guess your right, maybe that's why guys were always scared to talk to me, you're pretty intimidating."

"Well it may have something to do with who my dad is." He laughs.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. The door opens to reveal Logan."

"Hey James have you talked to Thea today?"

"We just got off the phone with her, she said she would call you and mom later."

"Okay…did you talk to Anthony?"

"Yup, he knows to behave himself." He laughs.

"That's my boy. Alright I will leave you two alone." He says closing the door.

"Poor Thea." I laugh.

"We are not that bad." He laughs.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You want to get dumped in the snow again cause we know who wins that fight." He laughs.

"Oh no I'm fine under this blanket, thanks for the offer though it was really sweet."

"Smartass."

"Dumbass." I snicker.

And before I can get away I'm slung over his shoulder headed down the steps towards a big pile of snow. By the time I make it to the ground I am in a huge pile of snow.

"James it's cold."

"Mhm."

"No like really I'm freezing."

"Oh."

He lowers his hand to help me up and I pull him down next to me.

'Payback." I laugh.

"You play dirty."

" You do too."

Just then the door to the house opens and our parents come out.

"You can't possible like the snow that much." Laughs my mom.

I sit up and look at her "What if I do."

"Then you have some serious problems cause it's cold." Laughs Emily.

"It's not that bad." Says Logan."

"Agreed, women get cold too easily." Says my dad.

"You want to say that again Scott." Says Emily.

"You heard him darlin." Laughs Logan.

I look at James and mentally get his attention.

"I say we get them with snowballs."

"Sounds good to me."

We both make two snowballs each and pelt them at the four of them. They all stop and look at us. This starts a full on snowball fight between the six of us. At some point they surround us and James and I are back to back.

"Okay I'll take my dad and your mom, you got my mom and your dad?" he asks.

"Got it." I say.

We just pelt them and the four of them come out with their hands up.

"Okay we get it." Laughs my dad.

"Now I'm cold." I laugh.

"Well when our clothes are soaking wet and it's below freezing outside it tends to get a little cold." Says Logan.

"Lets go in.," suggest James.

We all head inside and change into dry clothes and then spend the rest of the night next to the fire just hanging out. Nothing like a dysfunctional family.

**James's POV**

After break we get into the swing of things again. Even though school is stressful we still find a way to get our work done and go on missions. As luck would have it the night before a big test we get pulled out on a mission in the city…another riot. People need to learn how to control their anger.

Rachel and I get surrounded by some not so happy people and as I'm fighting one two guys run at her.

"James."

"I got it, give me your arm."

"Okay."

I take her arm and swing her around me knocking all three of them out.

"Nicely done." She smiles.

"I had some help." I smirk.

"Behind you." She says.

I turn around and resume fighting and stay that way for a while longer. Finally we finish up and go back to the mansion. Rachel runs upstairs to grab a study guide and I make the two of us coffee so that we can finally study. After sitting down there for two hours we finally hit a wall.

"This is ridiculous." Rachel says with her head on the table.

"Almost done." I say back. I'm on my third cup of coffee.

Just then Scott walks in. "What are you two doing?" he laughs.

"Studying…we have a test in the morning." Says Rachel tiredly.

"Rach it's two in the morning."

"What." She says looking up at the clock.

"Yeah, you two go to bed, you're probably fine. James how many cups of coffee have you had?"

"Three…."

"Yeah upstairs lets go."

The next morning at breakfast the two of us are dead.

"Note to self don't stay up till two after a mission." Says Rachel sitting down next to me.

"My dad had to drag me out of bed." I say tiredly.

Just then Thea sits down. "What happened to you two?"

"We had a mission and then stayed up till two studying for a test." Says Rachel reaching for my coffee.

"I love you but go get your own." I say.

She gets up and comes back with a cup of coffee a few minutes later. A few minutes later it's time to go to class so we get up and head off to take our test. It's a test for Kitty's Physics class. At the end of the day we head back to see if she has graded it.

"How are you two?" she asks as we walk in.

"Have you graded the test?" ask Rachel.

"You both passed, with flying colors I might add. What's this I hear about you staying up till two though?"

"We were worried about it…" I say.

"You are two of the smartest kids in your class, you had no reason to worry. And we had a mission last night. If you were really that worried I would have let you guys take it tomorrow."

"I know we got the lecture from Jean about 10 minutes ago." I say.

"Alright good now go do something fun, if I go in the library and see you in there I'm kicking you out and taking your homework away." She laughs.

"Bye Kitty." Says Rachel.

We head down to the lake and let hours pass just sitting down there.

"This is a lot better than homework." I say.

"Agreed." Says Rachel.

"Do we have training?"

"No."

We sit there a little while longer until we decide to go up.

"You ready to go up." I ask.

"I guess." She laughs.

Just as we are getting up I feel a sharp pain in my neck so I move my hand up and pull something out.

"James…"

Just then Rach pulls one out of her neck.

"Shit." I say.

"James I feel really dizzy."

"Stay awake Rach, I'm trying to get my mom."

I start to feel dizzy too and before I know what's happening I'm about to pass out. The last thing I see is two men above me and then I loose consciousness.

**Emily's POV**

I'm sitting in the kitchen with Laura and Logan when I feel James calling out to me.

"Mom Rach and I are down at the Lake, we need help." I stiffen up, not again.

"Em what's wrong?" ask Logan.

"Something is wrong, James and Rach need help. Laura go get Jean and Scott."

Before anyone can ask more questions I'm out the door with Logan hot on my heels.

"Em what's going on?"

"I don't know but James said they needed help."

When we get down there they are nowhere to be found. I see signs that they were there but someone took them, it's the only explanation.

"No, no no no." I barley get out. "They're gone."

I feel Logan grab me. "We are going to find them."

"We don't even know who took them."

Scott and Jean get down there with Laura. "Where are they?" ask Jean.

"Gone." Says Logan sadly.

No one says anything, the four of us just keep look at each other. Laura went back up to the house.

"Okay so we have Remy go over security footage and we figure out who took them." Says Scott quietly.

We do exactly that and after a day of reviewing the footage we still can't figure it out. Jean and I have been taking turns on cerebro looking for them but we still have nothing. I'm sitting in the war room with most of the team reviewing the footage for the millionth time when Jean burst through the door.

"I found them."

"Where?" Ask Scott.

"Weapon X has them in Japan." She says.

I hear Logan growl next to me. "We need to leave, we all know what they could be doing to them right now. They're probably having a field day." He says angrily.

"Everyone suit up we leave in 30. I'm calling the Avengers for back up. Our only priority is getting them out." Says Scott.

I get up from the table and walk up to Logan and I's room. I put on my suit and Logan suits up as well.

"I need to talk to Thea before we leave."  
"Okay." He is angry.

"Logan look at me. We are going to get them out, James is going to be ok."

" I don't want him to end up like me, he doesn't need that."

"I'm not saying it will but if it does happen we will get through it."

"I know…Go talk to Thea I'm going to see if Tony and them are here."

"Okay." I say kissing him before he leaves.

I walk to Thea's room, she hasn't come out since James and Rachel went missing. When I walk in she looks up at me.

"Did you find them."

"Yeah we are leaving soon, I just wanted to let you know."

"Can I go down to the hanger with you, I want to say bye to dad."

"Yeah come on sweetheart."

She walks with me down there and walks over to Logan.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Bring them back."

"Of course." He says kissing her head.

Just then Tony walk over with Anthony, the rest of the Avengers are already on board.

"Hi Thea." He says hugging her. "Em it's good to see you, sorry it's under this circumstance." He says.

"Good to see you too Tony."

Anthony and Thea have walked off a little and they have their arms wrapped around each other, he is so sweet to her. Just then Scott walks up.

"Let's go." He says.

Thea looks at us nervously.

"It's going to be okay, we will be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

We load up and I sit next to Logan and grab his hand. No matter how many times I tell myself it's going to be okay I am still so nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rachel's POV**

When I wake up I'm in a cell and I have no idea where I am. I feel groggy but I manage to get to the edge. I don't see James anywhere and I start to get worried until I hear his voice.

"Rach are you okay?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"I'm in the cell next to you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Do you know where we are?" I ask.

"Weapon X…"

"James…"  
"I know."

Just then we hear the door open and a bunch of guards come over and open our cells. One guy pulls me up roughly.

"Let go of me." I say as I struggle to get away.

"Don't struggle or it'll only get worse." He whispers in my ear.

They open the door to James's cell and take him out too. Our eyes meet and he looks so worried.

"It'll be okay." I say mentally to him. I'm trying to reassure him when I don't even know for myself.

"Yeah…"

Neither one of us knows what to expect when they drag us into the lab but once we get in there they drag me over to a machine and hook me up while James just stands there and watches. If they are going to hurt me he doesn't need to see them do it.

"Alright James here are your options. Watch your friend Rachel here suffer. Watch us break her or you can let us make you like your dad. The choice is yours."

"James don't do it." I say.

Just then I feel so much pain coursing through my body that I can't handle it. I let a scream escape my lips and everything starts to feel numb. When it stops my vision is blurry and I try to find James. My eyes meet his for a split second before he looks away.

"I'll do it but don't touch her again."

"Perfect, unhook her and get him set up."

They walk over and unhook me from the machine and drag me over to the wall and throw me down. James looks at me and I use what little strength I have left to communicate with him.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's going to be okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

I watch as they hook him up with wires and then they put him in a tank of water. He has an oxygen mask on so he can breathe but it's on too tight. All of the sudden huge needled appear out of nowhere and I realize what's about to happen. Every part of me wants to try to help him but I can't move and the dull aching in my head is starting to get worse and worse. People start turning different things on and before I can stop them the needles are being inserted into James and adamantium begins to coat the entirety of James body. He is struggling against it and he is in so much pain but it keeps going. His heart rate begins to drop as it goes on and I'm worried I'm going to loose him. Once it's over he flat lines and I have tears streaming down my face. We wait for what feels like forever and finally he comes back.

"Put them back in their cells. Don't worry about chaining them up neither one is going anywhere."

They pull me up and I see them dragging James who is still unconscious behind me. They throw me in my cell and I hit my head when I land. They slam the cell shut and I hear them do the same to James. I want to stay awake to make sure he is okay but after what they did to me I can't help but fall asleep.

When I wake up it takes me a minute to remember where I am but when I do I remember who is next to me.

"James." I get no answer. "James."

"Rachel?" I hear him whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"No put I will be, what about you."

"Whatever they did to me screwed with my powers but my mom can fix it….if they find us."

"They will, I know they will."

I see his hand outside of his cell and I grab it and he squeezes my hand back.

"We're going to be okay." He says.

"Does it hurt?"

"When they were doing it I felt like I was freezing and melting at the same time, I almost couldn't feel anything. Now I just feel heavier and I can't move."

"I'm so sorry, you didn't have to do that. I know you never wanted that to happen to you."

"I wasn't about to let them hurt you anymore."

Just then I hear the doors open down the hallway and thinking that it was guards we let go of each other's hands.

"I'll see who it is." I say.

I lean my head against the bars and I see my mom with Logan, Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Sean, Tony, and Steve.

"Mom."

"Oh thank god." She says. "Work on getting them out, I'll tell Scott we got them." She says.

Logan pops his claws and cuts the bars to my cell. He bends down to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I say slowly standing up.

I walk over to my mom and she wraps her arms around me. I turn around to see Logan talking to James. That's when James pops his claws.

"Steve I need you to help me get him up he isn't going to be able to walk on his own, not yet. Kitty can you faze us through."

"Yeah." She says quietly."

My mom looks at me. "Are you okay?"

"I need you to rewire some things but other wise yeah."

They get James out and Logan looks pissed.

"Lets go." He says.

We all go back to Blackbird where the rest of the team is waiting. I walk right over to my dad and hug him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"And James?"

"I don't know."

Just then my mom walks over.

"Come sit down and I'll fix it for you."

"Okay."

"What happened?" ask my dad.

"They screwed with my powers a bit, it's fine."

"Okay." He says.

I sit down and let her fix it and when she is done I look over to James who is talking with his parents. He is just looking down. I'm sitting there by myself when Tony comes and sits next to me.

"Hey kid."

"Hi."

"You guys really gave your parents a scare."

"Yeah..."

"You feel bad don't you."

"How did you…?"

"I just know. It's not your fault. He was doing it to protect you because he loves you."

"I know that but…"

"But nothing they would have done it anyway, it couldn't have been avoided. The best thing you can do it be there for him. He is just like his dad which means he is going to shut everyone out but you are going to be there for him when he is ready to talk about it."

"When did you become so…"

"Caring, it happens when you have kids." We sit there a few more minutes. "Thea was worried about you guys. Anthony told me she wasn't coming out of her room."

"Thea…" Just then Emily walks over and looks at me.

"You can go see him now." She says quietly.

I give her a quick hug before walking over to James and Logan gets up. I sit down next to him and he wraps his arms around me. I do the same thing and we just sit there.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." He says back.

He tightens his grip on me and we both end up falling asleep. When we get back all of us get off and as we are walking out of the hanger James stops.

"James what's wrong?" I ask.

"I feel really dizzy."

And before he can fall to the ground Logan catches him.

"Get him down to the lab, he must be responding badly to the adamantium." My mom says.

I'm running right behind everyone else and when we get to the lab I try to go in but Bobby grabs my arm.

"Rach don't go in there."

"I can't just sit here, I have done enough of that already. This is my fault."

"Rachel this is not your fault. Your mom has got him."

"Bobby let go."

Just then I feel another hand on me and I see it's my dad. "Rach calm down, he is going to be fine." I feel tears running down my face and he looks at me. "Come here."

I hug him and he rubs my back. "Sweetheart this is not your fault at all."

"But it feels like it."

"Rach you can't let yourself think that." Says Jubilee.

I slip out of my dad's arms and head upstairs to find Thea, and then I'm going to get cleaned up, I need a few minutes to clear my head. I walk up to her room and I see the door open and she and Anthony are sitting on the floor but when she sees's me she jumps up and hugs me. Anthony does the same before Thea starts asking questions.

"Where is James?"

"In the lab…"

"Why?"

"He is having a bad reaction to the adamantium."

"But that means…"

"Just like your dad."

"Oh my god."

"Thea I'm so sorry."

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay good…I'm going down there I need to know he is okay."

"I'll be down soon, I need a few minutes to think."

"Okay."

I watch her and Anthony walk down and then I go to my room and shower. After that I change and I lay down on my bed for a few minutes just thinking. I'm staring at the wall when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"The door opens to reveal Laura. "Hey." She says sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Hi."

"He's up." This causes me to sit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I should give him a minute with his family."

"Thea already saw him, he wants to see you, that's why I came up here."

"Oh…okay."

"Rach before you go down there I just want to tell you don't force talking about it. He will when he is ready. It's quiet a shocker having your whole body covered in metal."

"I know, I just feel bad."

"That's the other thing, don't feel bad. It was not your fault, it was not his fault. Those bastards don't know when to stop."

"Okay."

"Now go see him."

I get up and practically run downstairs. Logan and Emily are standing out in the wall with my mom and I look to the three of them.

"Go ahead darlin." Says Logan.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Positive." Says Emily.

I open the door and walk in. James is sitting up and looks up at me and gives me a weak smile.

"Hey." He says.

I quickly walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." I say looking at him. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Physically yeah, I'm just really tired and I can't get the memories out of my head."

I kiss his forehead before looking at him again. " I know you don't want to talk about it now but when you do I'm right here when you're ready."

"I know."

Just then our parents walk in and my mom looks at us.

"You guys need to eat something, especially you James. If you don't eat your healing factor could shut down and you could get adamantium poisoning."

"Okay." He says still holding me.

"Come on." I whisper in his ear.

"Fine."

We both get up and walk to the kitchen and sit down while Emily makes us something to eat. The rest of the team has gone to bed at this point and I have luckily managed to avoid any and all of the students. After we eat we both head to bed. After that whole thing I could sleep for days.

**James's POV**

When I wake up in the morning I see it's already 10:00, so much for classes. I sit up in bed and stay there for a few minutes trying to figure out if I want to get up. Not only is my whole body sore but I also feel heavier, it's making it hard to get around.

I decide to get up and shower before heading down to grab a bowl of cereal and heading to the danger room. It's around the time Thea has class. I walk in to see both my parents and Laura sitting there. I sit down next to Laura and she smiles at me.

"Hey bud." Says my dad looking at me.

"Hey."

"Did you sleep okay?" ask my mom.

"Yeah. Thea is looking good."

"Best in the class." Says Laura.

"Is that Tin Man in there."? I laugh.

"Shut up." Laughs Laura.

"I didn't feel like actually working with them today." Says my dad.

I know he is mad and frustrated. He didn't want this for me, he told me this last night. He is taking it hard but he shouldn't be, it wasn't his fault. I did it to protect Rachel. I'm trying to keep it together for all of them, I don't want them to worry but on the inside I feel like I'm broken.

"So how come no one woke me up this morning?" I ask.

"We figured you could use some sleep, you can start back up tomorrow." Says my mom.

"What about Rachel?"

"Same thing, you both needed a day off." She says back.

"Okay…I'm going up to my room." I'm realizing I don't want to be social right now.

"Okay." Says my mom with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I get up and go to my room and pull out my sketching stuff. I need to do something to keep my mind busy. I sit there for two hours before I hear a knock on the door. I get up and open it to see Rachel.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." I say back.

" I just wanted to see what you were up to…your mom said you had been up here for a while."

"Just sketching, I just don't feel like being social right now."

"Okay…I'll be in the library if you need me."

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She says before kissing my cheek and walking away.

I close my door and sit back down at my desk. I feel bad shutting her out but I don't want to talk right now. I need some time to process everything. I look back down at my drawing and I realize that I absent-mindedly drew the lab. I tear it out of my book and throw it across the room. After drawing different things about the weapon x facility for hours on accident, I break. All I want is for it to be out of my head but it's the only thing I can think about. I pop my claws and look at them. It still hurts to do it so I grit my teeth when I do it but I need to look at them, I have to get used to them. Just then the door to my room opens and it's my dad. He just looks at me before closing the door behind him and walking over to me.

"You get used to it."

"I didn't want this." I say still looking down.

"I didn't want it for you either."

"All I can think about is the lab or the metal coating my bones or the pain that I felt. I have been up here drawing all day and the only thing that gets on that paper is any image from the lab. I even tried drawing Rachel but that just ended with me drawing her in that awful machine they used on her. It's messed up and I know it is. I should be able to draw something else but I can't."

My dad sighs before sitting on my bed. I turn my chair to look at him.

"It'll get better. I wish I could tell you when but I don't know. You just wake up one day and you realize that you can't dwell on it forever. I know it's tough right now but it's going to get better."

"At least you got a choice."

"I did and I didn't. I owed Stryker a favor, that was how I repaid him I guess. What I didn't know was that it would be used on other people like you and Laura. If I had know that I would have never agreed to it."

"But dad it's not your fault."

"Doesn't mean I feel any less guilty for it. I'm your dad; I'm supposed to protect you. Instead I got exactly what I was afraid of. One of my worst fears came true and I hate myself for it."

"Dad…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll get over it. I didn't come up to talk although this was good I came up to tell you dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"You heard what Jean said last night. Is it that you're not hungry or you don't want to talk to anyone?"

"A little of both…"

"Alright, but try to get something later, I don't want you to end up down in the lab."

He gets up to leave but looks at me before leaving the room.

"Rachel's worried."

"I know."

"Don't close her out, she just wants to help."

"I know that too I'm just not ready yet and I don't want to put all this on her."

"She was going to come see you after dinner."

"I just want to be alone for right now."

"I'll let her know."

I sit there a few more hours drawing and then just staring at the wall when I finally get hungry. I walk down to the kitchen to see Tony sitting there eating.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask.

"Staying the weekend to spend some time with my son if you must know. What are you doing up?"

"I haven't eaten yet…"

"Ah yes I noticed your absence at dinner. Rachel in particular looked a bit disappointed."

"I know…"

"James you may want to hear this but I'm saying it anyway take it or leave it. You cannot wallow in self-pity and you sure as hell can't shut everyone out especially not her. She is too good to loose. Knowing her she will wait for you but don't make her wait too long, she just wants to help."

"I'm not ready to talk about it." I say sitting across from him.

"I bet you're not but you need to open up soon, it's not good to leave it to yourself, trust me I know. All those years back when I was taken, that scared me. I didn't talk about it and I had a breakdown. I was so angry. I just don't want that to happen to you, you're a good kid."

"Thanks Tony…"

"No problem. I know I'm a bit of a jackass sometimes but it's all in good fun."

"I know." I laugh.

"I'm going to tell you what I told your sister, if you ever need anything you call me. I don't care what time it is or what it's for. You are both good kids and I want to be here for you guys. And I know you have all the X men but I just want you to know that."

"Where is this coming from?" I laugh.

"Lets just say that I owe you guys." He laughs back.

We sit there in silence before I head back upstairs and I go to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**James's POV**

That night I have a nightmare and after lying back in bed for an hour I go down to the gym to let off some steam. I go back up to my room after an hour and get two more hours of sleep before getting up to draw again. This goes on for a few more days and during the day I don't talk to anyone. I just sit in the back of my classes and keep my head down. It's the same thing at meals, I sit with Rachel, Thea, and Anthony but I leave the talking to them.

One night as soon as we finish I go straight to my room and shut the door. I sit on my bed and stare at the wall; I don't know what to do. Just then I hear a knock on my door. I open it to find Rachel standing there.

"We need to talk." she says.

"Okay..." I open the door wider and let her in before closing it behind her.

She turns around to look at me. "I miss you."

"I'm right here."

"Physically yes you are right in front of me but you are not you. You are shutting everyone out. Your mom, Thea, me, the team. I get that your dad is the only one to understand it but we all want to help you. I love you and I hate seeing you like this and I miss you and your smile and everything else about you."

"I don't know how to open up."

"That's why I want to help you but you haven't said so much as hi to me in the last week."

"My mind is so screwed up right now. Every time I sit down to draw I end up drawing something from the lab. My dreams are only about the lab. I haven't slept for a week and nothing makes sense to me."

"Just talk to me. I don't care what it's about, anything, but I need to know that you are going to be okay cause I can't see you like this. It makes all of us sad."

I sit on my bed and she comes over and sits next to me. I wrap my arms around her and take a minute before talking again.

"I don't deserve you." I whisper.

"I love you, so much." she says back.

"I'm sorry for shutting you out. I just didn't know what to say, I'm ready now."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

We sit there for two hours talking about it. It felt good to get it off my chest. At some point we both end up lying on my bed when Rachel moves from my arms.

"Where are you going?" I say sleepily.

"I'm just opening the door a little bit."

She does and then climbs back into my arms. We sit there in silence and we both end up falling asleep. I wake up an hour later to hear our parents outside of the door. I keep my eyes closed and listen to them.

"You think they made up." Laughs Jean.

"I say we don't move them." Says my mom.

"Fine by me." Says Scott surprisingly.

"This might be the first time he has slept in the past week." Says my dad.

The door closes and I hear them walk away. I open my eyes for a second before closing them again and falling back asleep.

The next morning when I wake up Rachel is nowhere to be found so I shower and get dressed. As I'm about to walk out the door I hear a knock and when I open the door I see Rachel holding up a pair of keys.

"We are going out." she says.

"Where?"

"The mall, my dad gave me his car to use for the day. We need to get out of the house."

"Let me just put some shoes on."

"Okay!"

I grab my jacket and throw some shoes on before turning my lights off. Rachel grabs my hand and we walk downstairs to the garage. My dad is working on his bike when we walk in.

"Where are you two going?" He says while still working.

"The mall." I say.

"Alright have fun, drive safe."

"Bye Logan" says Rachel.

She goes to open the driver side door but I take the keys from her.

"Hey."

"We both know I'm a better driver plus it helps me relax. I'll let you control the radio."

"Fine, I'm driving on the way back though."

"Okay."

We both get in the car and I drive the forty-five minutes to the mall. I park in the parking garage and we walk in. I walk around with Rachel while she shops; she loves it just like her mom. I'm sitting while she tries stuff on when my phone rings and I see it's Thea.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi, are you and Rachel at the mall?"

"Why?"

"Cause Anthony and I are on our way and I was seeing if you wanted to grab lunch with us."

"Let me ask Rachel real quick."

Just then she walks out with nothing in hand and looks at me. "Who is that?"

"Thea, she wants to know if we want to meet her and Anthony for lunch, they are on their way."

"Yeah tell her we will grab a table at that burger place."

"Burgers okay?"

"Yup."

"Okay meet us there, we will grab a table."

"Okay, love you!"

"Love you too, drive safe."

Rachel grabs my hand and practically drags me upstairs. We get up there and get a booth in the very back. I slide in and she sits next to me and we order drinks while we wait on them. Twenty minutes later they walk in and sit down across from us.

"Hi!" says Thea.

"Hey." I say back.

"What have ya'll been up to?" she asks.

"I dragged him to pretty much every store in here, he needed to get out of the house though." says Rachel.

"Agreed." says Thea.

"Hey..." I protest. "Anthony back me up here."

"I agree." he laughs.

"Three against one." laughs Thea.

"Okay I get it I have been a recluse the last week." I say putting my hands up.

"We love you anyway." says Thea.

Rachel leans her head on my shoulder and I grab her hand under the table. Thea smiles at us and I smile back at her. Once we order we sit there talking for the first time in a while and I realize how stupid I was to shut them out. After we eat we walk out and Thea looks at us.

"We where going to see a movie if you guys want to come."

"Let's go back." Says Rachel mentally.

"We are going to head back but you two have fun." I say.

"Okay, see you later."

"Okay, be safe driving back and don't stay out too long."

"Alright dad." She laughs.

"Lets go." laughs Rachel.

We quietly walk back to the car and I go to hand her the keys but she shoves them back at me.

"I'm way too tired." She says yawning.

"At least your honest." I laugh.

We get in the car and drive back in silence. When we get back we go into the game room and plop down on the couch.

"I'm tired." says Rachel.

"I noticed." I laugh back.

"Do I feel warm to you?"

"Why?" I say looking at her.

"My throat hurts, just wondering."

I reach over and feel her forehead and she defiantly feels hot.

"Geez Rach you're burning up."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Guess I'm going to see my mom." She sighs.

"I'll come with you." I say pulling her off the couch.

We walk down to the lab to find Jean and Hank down there with Rogue.

"Hey I thought you were at the mall." Says Jean.

"We got back ten minutes ago." I say.

Rachel walks over and takes her mom's hand and puts it on her forehead "James thinks I feel warm."

"You are, are you feeling okay?"

"Nope. My throat hurts and I'm tired."

"You may have a cold, I'll get you some medicine."

"I hate being sick." She mumbles.

"I bet Remy would make you some soup." Says Rogue.

"Oh, that's sounds really good." She says.

Rogue gets up "I'll go ask him."

Jean walks back over and hands Rachel some meds.

"Go get back in bed."

"Fine." She glares.

"Have you seen my parents?" I ask.

"They went for a ride on your dad's bike. They should be back soon." She says.

"Okay...do you think Scott would run a simulation for me, I'm out of practice."

"I'm sure he would, go check the gym."

"Thanks Jean." I say walking out with Rachel.

When we get up to Rachel's room she opens the door and then looks at me.

"Go train, let me know how it goes."

"Your sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, go."

"Okay, I'll be back later."

"Okay." She says kissing me cheek. She can't get me sick so it doesn't matter.

I go change into my uniform before going down to the gym to find Laura and Piotr and Scott. I walk in and look at them.

"Scott can you run a simulation for me, I haven't actually...used the claws yet..."

The three if them look at me. "Yeah sure." He says smiling at me.

The four of us walk to the danger room and they go up to the booth and I enter the code and walk in. I wait for Scott to get into the system and then I hear him over the intercom.

"Does it matter what program?"

"No...Just start it off easier."

I give him a few minutes and I hear him again "you ready?"

"It's got to happen eventually." I say back.

"Don't push yourself." I hear Laura say "Just test the waters, they do more damage than you would expect."

"Okay...go ahead Scott."

It starts and I pop my claws waiting to see what happens. I still have some pain when the pop but I shake it off. I'm waiting when out of nowhere come some guards. I fight them off easily but it increasingly gets harder. I start to realize its a simulation of the Weapon X lab. I get to the lab and fight everyone off before getting to Stryker. I corner him and just as I'm about to end him Scott ends the simulation.

"Scott run another one."

"Are you sure?"

"Please."

"Okay."

He runs three more and after the third one I just sit on the ground not moving, they made me a monster. The claws do more damage than anything else. I sense other people up in the booth but I don't look up there I just stair at the ground. I hear the door open and Laura comes and sits next to me.

"Your mom and dad are up there."

"Okay."

"You did good."

"I feel terrible, these are dangerous. I feel like a monster."

"But your not. I know if anybody can do good with these it's you."

"I feel like your just saying that." I smirk and look at her.

"Would I ever lie to my favorite little brother." She laughs.

"First off I'm your only brother second off we aren't even related."

"You know what I mean. Love you bud."

"Love you too..."

"I'm proud if you, I know this isn't easy for you. We are all proud of you."

"Tell me something I don't know." I laugh

She swats my shoulder "You're such a smartass sometimes."

"You do realize who my parents are."

"Yeah it couldn't be helped. Now why don't you go shower, you stink and it's almost time for dinner."

"I guess I could do you the favor."

"Oh your so nice and considerate."

I get up and go to my room to shower and then head down to dinner. I sit down next to my dad and he looks at me.

"Nice job today bud."

"Thanks..."

"Are you getting used to them?"

"A little, it still feels weird."

"Yeah..."

"How did the bike run today?" I ask wanting to change the subject.

"Good, I might let you take it out if your lucky."

"Sounds good."

"How was the mall?" Ask Scott.

"Pretty good."

"Rachel dragged your around everywhere didn't she." He laughs.

"Kinda." I laugh.

"Speaking of which where is she?" Ask my mom.

"Sick." I say.

"What?" She says back.

"Yeah we got back and she had a fever, it's just a cold." I say.

"Good thing you can't get sick." Snickers Bobby.

"Shut up..."

Everyone just starts laughing and I sit there eating my dinner. When I'm done I pull down two bowls and put chocolate ice cream in both of them and walk up to Rachel's room. I knock on the door and when she tells me to come in and when I walk in I see the lights off and she is watching a movie on her laptop, she looks miserable.

"I brought ice cream." I say closing the door and sitting next to her.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are." she says taking it from me. Her voice sounds hoarse.

"Figured since your throat hurt it was a good excuse."

"This is so good." She says. "How was training?"

"Uh it was fine, felt weird."

"It'll get better."

"I know. You feeling better?"

"Is it possible to feel worse?"

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay you brought ice cream."

"Why is it so dark in here."

"My head hurts and I discovered the light makes it way worse."

"Ah."

We finish our ice cream and then start a new movie. She leans on me shoulder and I put my arm around her. We sit there for an hour before her mom walks in and sits down next to Rachel.

"Open." She says putting a thermometer in her mouth. It beeps and she pulls it out. "Rach it's 102."

"Seriously, I'm freezing."

"I'll be right back."

"This sucks." Just then the door shuts. "Sorry the light from the hallway was bothering me."

"I wish I could sympathize, but I can't."

"Not helping." She sighs.

Just then her mom walks back in medicine in hand. She starts to walk over when Rachel looks at her.

"Can you close the door."?

"Why?"

"The light is making my headache worse."

"Oh." She shuts the door and walks back over. "Take these and go to bed soon okay?"

"Okay..."

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Goodnight mom."

"Night sweetheart."

She leaves and I go to get up but Rachel grabs my arm.

"Thirty more minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Please."

"Okay."

I sit there a little while longer until I realize she is asleep so I quietly slip out and go to my room and go to bed myself.

**Rachel's POV**

When I wake up in the morning my head is pounding and I don't feel like moving at all. I look over to the clock to see it's almost 11, I never sleep that long. I lay there a little longer and the door opens and I see Kitty.

"Hey your parents had to go on a pick up mission, they should be back later. You feeling any better?"

"No."

"Yeah Bobby had this a few weeks ago and he was miserable, but boys are wimps when they are sick. I'll bring you some more medicine. Do you need anything else."

"No, thanks Kitty."

"No problem."

She closes the door and I close my eyes still feeling tired. A few minutes later Kitty brings me some medicine and then leaves again. I hear the door open a few minutes later and when I open my eyes I see James who comes and lies down next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Your still warm." he says.

"I know...I haven't been this sick in a while."

"I'm sorry, can I do anything for you."

"Nope this is good." I say moving closer to him. "What have you been doing?"

"I had my dad run some simulations for me earlier and then I was sketching, I got bored though."

"How did the simulations go?"

"Better than yesterday, I'm getting used to them. I think I'm ready to start team training again."

"Good." I whisper my eyes still closed.

"Rach why don't you go back to sleep."

"Cause I just woke up."

"I can just tell you don't feel good. I'll even stay right here if you want me to."

"Please, your keeping me warm."

"Okay." He kisses my forehead and I go back to sleep.

When I wake up two hours later James is asleep next to me. I don't move until I realize how hungry I am. I nudge James to wake him up.

"I need you to let go of me so I can go get some food." I laugh.

"Why would you want to move its so comfortable right here." he says his eyes still closed.

"Cause the last thing I ate was ice cream last night and it is now 1 in the afternoon."

"Fine." he says getting up.

"Don't look so sad."

"I was very much enjoying my nap and you woke me up for food." he laughs.

"Poor baby."

I fix my ponytail and change clothes before walking down to the kitchen with James to look for anything that sounds good, which is pretty much nothing. Emily walks in and looks at me.

"How you feeling."

"Not a whole lot better. I was looking for food but nothing sounds good."

"I was about to make some tomato soup and grilled cheese, do you want that?"

"Sure."

"James?"

"Can I have two sandwiches?"

"Yes, you're just like your dad." she laughs.

She makes the three of us lunch and we sit there and eat before James and I go back up to my room and watch three different movie through out the day. I fall in and out of sleep but slowly I start to feel better.

A few days later I'm all better and I resume classes and training. James and I do our first team training since we got back and it goes well. James is still holding back but he is slowly getting back to normal. After a hard simulation I'm trying to catch my breath and I look at my dad.

"Seriously."

"You did fine Rach."

"That was just cruel, I'm not even fully awake yet."

"Now you are." he laughs.

We run two more simulations before I head upstairs to shower before breakfast. When I get down there James is sitting with Thea and Anthony and I go sit with them.

"Good morning." says Thea.

"Hi." I say.

"How was training?" ask Anthony.

"It was fine."

James slides a coffee over for me "Oh you do love me." I laugh.

"I thought I would try to be nice this morning." he laughs back.

"Okay so Thea and I are going to the city for spring break and my dad wants to know if you two want to come." Says Anthony.

"I'll ask my parents, sounds fun." I say.

"I got the all clear so it's just you." says James.

"I better be able to go, no way I'm getting stuck here all week."

"Rachel you really think they will say no." says Thea.

"No." I laugh. "I'll go ask now, my dad is in a god mood from training this morning."

I get up and walk over to where the team is sitting. I sit right next to my dad and smile at him.

"Hi daddy."

"What am I about to agree to." he laughs.

"Anthony invited James, Thea, and I to go to the city for spring break."

"Adult supervision?"

"The Avengers." I laugh.

"That's fine."

"Scott you were never going to say no." Laughs my mom. "It is impossible for you to say no to her."

"She is very convincing." He laughs.

"It's okay Thea has the same effect on Logan." Laughs Emily. "So do I..."

"Okay conversation over." Says Logan.

I walk back over to the table and sit down. They all look at me waiting for an answer.

"Done and done." I smile.

"That was quick." laughs James.

"My dad can't say no to me, I just have that affect on him."

"Same with my dad." says Thea.

"Must be a girl thing." says Anthony.

We finish breakfast before heading our different ways for class. James and I are sitting in our usual spot in the library after lunch working on homework. We have no classes after lunch because we dropped combat, it's nice. He sitting across from me and I look up to see him sketching, he must have finished homework. I nudge him with my foot.

"Whatcha working on?"

"It's nothing."

"Will you show me."

He flips the notepad around to reveal a picture of me. It looks like he started working while I was doing homework.

"Your hair was covering your face interesting so I thought I'd try drawing it."

"It's amazing." I say smiling at him. "Am I you're favorite thing to draw?" I laugh.

"Yeah." he says shyly.

"Why?"

"Cause I like looking at you." He smiles.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." I laugh.

"Are you sure about that?"

"No."

I continue to work when he nudges me with his foot this time.

"It's starting to feel normal again." he says.

"Im glad." I say smiling at him.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." he says.

"You're just saying that."

"No I mean it. I love my parents, and the team but I can only tell them so much before I close myself off but with you I feel like I can tell you everything."

"I feel the same way with you, I always have. Even before we started dating."

"So when I say I wouldn't have been able to do it without you I mean it. You were there too, you were the only other person there."

"Yeah..." I say quietly.

"I never asked you what you though, I was too focused on me."

"I was scared. For me but mostly you. I knew you didn't want to have that happen to you and I felt terrible knowing that you did it to protect me. I'm thankful that you did but I feel bad cause I didn't want you thinking that you had to."

"I would do it again if it meant saving you, making sure you were safe was my first concern."

"It was terrible watching you go though that, seeing how much pain you were in. Your heart stopped for a little bit, I thought I had lost you."

"But you didn't and we are both okay now."

"That's all that matters." I say smiling at him.

"That's all that matters." he repeats back.

Later that night we go down to the lake for the first time in two weeks and just sit there watching the stars. Slowly but surely we are getting back to normal, or as close to it as you can get when you're a mutant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rachel's POV**

A few weeks later I'm in my room packing for our trip when Thea walks in.

"Hey." she says.

"Hey. Are you done packing?"

"Yeah, I just finished. I'm so excited you and James are coming."

"It's going to be nice to have no training for a week." I laugh.

"I bet. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I need a break. It's just been one thing after the other this school year."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I laugh.

"I know, I just don't like seeing you and James go through that stuff."

"We get each other through it."

"I always secretly hoped you would start dating." she laughs.

"Really?" I laugh back.

"Yeah, I always thought you were so cute together. He loves you so much."

"I know, I got pretty lucky." I smile. "You and Anthony are pretty cute together." I say.

"He is so sweet." she says smiling.

"We'll I wouldn't expect anything less for you."

"Speaking of Anthony I'm pretty sure I was supposed to meet him in the gym...I'll see you later Rach." she says running out of the room.

"By Thea." I yell. That girl is so scatter brained sometimes.

I finish packing and then head down to the danger room control booth to find Logan in there. I sit down next to him and see James shredding everything coming his way.

"A little more bud." says Logan.

"He is getting better." I say.

"He is still pretty timid, he isn't quite sure where he falls yet."

"He'll figure it out."

"He is still having a hard time figuring them out, it takes time though." He speaks over the intercom again "I'm starting it over, you aren't pushing hard enough. You have to actually use them. Last time I promise."

"You said that last time." He laughs.

"Take a minute." Logan says back, He then looks at me. "What would you think about going the last round with him?"

"You aren't worried I'm going to distract him." I laugh.

"I just want to see what happens. It may be the thing to push him over the edge."

"I'll go suit up, give me a few minutes."

I walk out and go change in the locker room before entering the code to the danger room. When the door opens James spins around to look at me and smiles.

"Well this is a nice surprise." he says.

"Your dad sent me in, I watched the last one."

"It was bad."

"No, you just need a push in the right direction, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright I'm starting it." says Logan.

We get ready and once it starts we go into full fighting mode. James goes harder this time fighting off everything that comes his way with more force than I have seen in a while. Before we realize it we have finished it.

"James what was different about that one?" asks Logan.

"I fought harder..."

"And why?"

"To protect Rachel..."

"Exactly, you need to be doing that every time though. What you just did there is what I want to see from now on, it was the best I have seen from you in a while. Think of it this way even if you don't have the team with you, you are still protecting yourself. You are just as important as the rest of the team. How did that feel to you?"

"Good."

"Cause you were pushing yourself, it was good. Now go get cleaned up, I know you have to finish packing. Good job bud, Rachel you too."

"Thanks Logan." I say.

I grab James's hand and we walk out, as soon as we get out he grabs me and kisses me. When we break apart I smile and look up at him.

"What was that for?" I laugh.

"You're just amazing, and I like watching you fight. And I guess you could say it was a thank you for pushing me."

"Maybe I should do that more often." I laugh.

"Agreed." he says with a smirk on his face.

"You need to finish packing, come on I'll help you."

I drag him upstairs to his room and lie on his bed and talk to him while he finishes before reluctantly leaving to go shower before dinner.

The next morning I jump out of bed and get dressed before taking my bags downstairs and eating breakfast. James sits down next to me a few minutes later with a cup of coffee and some toast.

"You're not excited or anything." He laughs.

"A whole week in the city, without my parents, and spending some quality time with you...not excited at all." I laugh.

An hour later Tony walks into the kitchen where the team is eating and the four of us are waiting.

"I'm here to kidnap your kids." He laughs.

"Oh thank god." laughs Emily.

"Mom." laughs Thea.

"Kidding." She laughs.

I walk over and hug my parents "Love you guys." I say.

"Love you too." they say. "Have fun." says my mom.

"But not too much fun." add's my dad.

"Got it." I laugh.

We walk to the front door and James grabs my bag for me.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem." He smiles at me.

He and I climb in back and listen to music together the whole way there. When we arrive at Avengers Tower I'm in awe. In all the years I have known the Avengers I have never once been here. It's incredible.

"Come on I'll give you two the tour." Says Anthony.

We go up to the upper levels of the tower and Anthony shows us the gym and gun range. He then shows us the labs where Bruce and Tony spend a lot of time apparently. We go to the community floor where there is a pool on an extended deck and a huge couch and TV for movies. It's going to be a great week. Anthony shows us to our rooms and then we all gather to decide what to do first.

"How bout we go swimming." Suggest Thea.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Same here." says James.

"Swimming it is." Says Anthony.

We all go change and then meet each other at the pool. I set my stuff down and then put some sunscreen on before sitting down on the lounge chair. I hear a splash in the pool and look over to see James emerging from the water.

"Rach that is not swimming." He yells.

"I'll get in in a minute." I say closing my eyes.

Two minutes later I'm being lifted from my chair and thrown in the water. When I come back up I see James laughing.

"I can't believe you just did that." I say.

"I'll help you out." He says giving me his hand. I pull him in instead.

"Don't mess with me." I laugh as he comes up.

"I deserved that."

"Yeah you did." I say moving closer to him.

"I'm sorry." he says kissing me.

"I deserved that." I smirk.

"Mhm." He says doing it again.

"No more." I say.

"One more." He says doing it again.

Just then Thea and Anthony walk out and Thea just looks at us.

"PG guys." she laughs.

"Shut up Thea." says James.

We spend the rest of the afternoon hanging out by the pool before we go clean up for dinner. Dinner is fun, we catch up with everyone and after that we all pile on the couch and watch a movie. When it's over we all head our separate ways and go to bed.

Later that night I have a nightmare about Creed and it freaks me out. I haven't had one in a while. The worst is when you don't expect it. After trying to compose myself a little I get out of bed and go to James's room. I knock on the door and a minute later he answers it. One look at me and he knows something is wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong." he says concerned.

"I had a nightmare, I couldn't go back to sleep." I say shyly.

"About?"

"Your uncle..."

"Come here."

He pulls me into his room and over to the bed and we both lay down and he wraps his arms around me. I finally allow myself to cry and he just lies there and rubs my back. When I calm down he looks at me.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I have no idea where that came from."

"They pop up sometimes. Are you going to stay here?"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course." He says pulling me closer.

I snuggle into him and fall back asleep this time having a good dream.

**James's POV**

The week goes by fast and is spent mostly relaxing. We go swimming, work out in the gym and even try the gun range. To my surprise Thea is really good with guns.

"Where did you learn to do all that?" I ask.

"Christmas break, Natasha taught me. She thinks I have potential." she laughs.

"Thea, Nat doesn't say that a lot. You are really good."

"Sure...So what are your plans for tonight, last night in town."

"I don't know."

"You know Anthony and I are going out right?"

"Forgot about that...Maybe I should take Rachel out."

"Yeah it might be a good idea." She laughs.

She puts the gun up and the two of us take the elevator up to the community floor where Rachel and Anthony are playing an intense game of chess, Anthony frustrated because Rach is using her powers. Clint is making lunch and Natasha is sitting at the bar watching him. Steve is sitting next to her trying to do something on his phone and Pepper is trying to help him. I chuckle to my self at how frustrated he gets. I walk over to the fridge and grab a drink and then look to Natasha.

"Thea is dangerous with a gun." I laugh.

"She is a quick learner, takes direction much better than most recruits we get at S.H.E.I.L.D."

"I find it relaxing." says Thea.

"That scares me." I laugh.

"Clint next time I'm here can we try bow and arrows?"

He looks up from his sandwich. "Of course."

"I hope you know what you just got yourself into." Natasha laughs.

I walk over to where Rachel and Anthony are putting up the chessboard and sit down next to her.

"Are you playing nice?"

"No." Says Anthony.

"Oh calm down it was one game." she laughs.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah." she says surprised.

"How bout we leave at 6."

"Sounds good. Am I dressing up for this?" she laughs.

"I would like that." I say.

"Of course you would." she laughs standing up "Natasha said she would work out with me, I'll see you later." she says leaning down to peck my lips before leaving with Natasha and Steve.

I decide to head down to the lab to see what Tony and Bruce are up to. When I walk in there Tony is tinkering with the arm of an iron man suit and Bruce is doing something with chemicals. Tony looks up and smiles at me.

"Hey kid."

"Hello.."

"What can I do for you?"

"Nothing I just wanted to check it out down here, Rachel is with Natasha and Steve sooo."

"Ah they stole your girl, well we would be happy to have you down here wouldn't we Bruce."

"Of course, I'm sorry I just need to get this right." He says not looking up from his work.

I go and sit down by Tony and watch him work. The whole thing is very interesting. The arm it's self is complicated, I can't begin to imagine what the rest of the suit looks like.

"Are you taking Rachel out tonight?" he asks while still working.

"Yeah, not sure where yet."

"Let me take care of that." He says.

"I'm scared." I laugh.

"It'll be fun I swear."

"Tony last time you said something would be fun we ended up having to take Clint to the emergency room and Natasha was going to kill you." laughs Bruce.

"This is different. Just trust me on this. Pepper didn't marry me for nothing."

"Fine."

I sit there for another hour before heading upstairs to shower and get ready. I head downstairs just in time to see Thee and Anthony leaving. I go sit on the couch next to Steve.

"Rachel does some damage." he laughs.

"Yeah she is a tough one." I say back.

"I'll have to take you next time." he says.

I pop the claws and look at him "With these?" I laugh.

"Maybe without the claws, I may heal fast but not as fast as you." he laughs back.

"James claws up." I hear Rachel say.

I turn around to see her coming down the stairs and she looks amazing. The dress she is wearing looks amazing on her. It hits right above the knee and that combined with the heels she is wearing perfectly show off her long legs. She has very little makeup on and her hair is curled loosely, she looks perfect. I walk over to her and she grabs my hand.

"You look beautiful." I say.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she says kissing my cheek. With the heals on she is almost as tall as me.

"You ready to go?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I don't know Tony set it up, Happy is taking us so I guess we will find out."

"Alright."

"You two have fun." says Steve from the couch.

"Bye Steve." we both say.

Dinner turns out to be amazing. Tony made us a reservation at a small Italian restaurant a few blocks away. We sit in the back corner in our own little world. We sit there talking and laughing and holding hands under the table and for once I feel normal. After dinner we decide to walk back to the tower.

"This was nice." says Rachel.

"Agreed. Do we have to go back?"

"Yeah...I had fun tonight. Thank you.

"Anytime." I say squeezing her hand.

We walk the rest of the way back in silence taking in the city. When we walk on the elevator Rachel takes of her shoes and leans her head on my shoulder and lets out a sigh.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah...just tired."

"Have you been having more nightmares?"

"Yeah..."

"Rach why didn't you tell me?"

"I...I didn't want to talk about it."

"Victor?"

"Yeah..."

The elevator door opens and everyone is watching a movie on the couch.

"How was it?" Ask Tony.

"It was good, thanks Tony." I say.

"No problem."

I hear Rachel's voice in my head "Can we go outside?"

"Yeah."

The two of us walk outside and go sit on the bench over looking the city and Rachel leans on me. I put an arm around her and kiss the top of her head.

"Talk to me." I say.

"I want them to go away. They should be gone, I don't even know why I started having them again. Because they came out of nowhere I'm nervous now like what if he is coming back. I have done a pretty good job of hiding it but I'm tired of doing that too. I told my mom about it and she has been keeping an eye out for him but I'm just nervous."

"Rach..."

"Is it terrible of me to say I want him dead, I want your dad's brother dead."

"No...so do I. I think everyone does."

She sits up and looks at me " I love you so much."

"I love you too." I say smiling at her." Let's go to bed."

"Sounds good to me." She says.

We get up and walk inside and say goodnight to everyone before heading upstairs to our bed rooms. Rach goes to her room and I go to mine and change when I hear a knock on the door. Rach is standing there.

"Come on." I say dragging her into my room.

Just for tonight she is sleeping in my room, she is going to have her mom block the memories when we get back. We both get into bed and she lays her head on my chest and I put an arm around her falling asleep fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey readers!

I know it's been a really long time since I have updated but I want to continue this story so I am currently working on the next chapter. I don't know when it will be up but hopefully soon, sorry it's been so long.


End file.
